


Nice To Finally Meet You, Mr. Stilinski

by i_kinda_like_writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Groping, Protective Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is getting tired of his father always charging his boyfriends with speeding and parking tickets. It's damaged four of his past relationships. So when he meets Derek, he decides not to mention it to his father. When they go back to Beacon Hills to meet Derek's family, Sheriff Stilinski ends up meeting Derek, but not in the way Stiles had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just love the idea of the Sheriff being protective over Stiles and this happened. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m really sorry,” Danny says, hands in his pockets and looking sheepish. Stiles gapes, at a loss for words.

“I thought it was going well. We-we had a really good time the other night, or I-I thought we did.” Stiles says, confused beyond belief. They’ve been dating for three months and only three and a half weeks ago Danny even met his father! How can they be breaking up if things were going great?

“I really like you, Stiles, I do. It’s just-” Danny takes a deep breath. “It’s been three weeks since I met your father and I’ve gotten two speeding tickets and four parking tickets. I’d love to keep dating you, but my license and my bank account can’t take it.” Danny bites his lip. “We could still be friends?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Stiles sighs. “Sorry about the tickets.” Danny nods, says goodbye, and walks off. Stiles should be angry, but this is the fourth time this has happened and he’s gotten used to it.

Well, there’s only one solution. Stiles can never bring a boy home again.

 

*~*~*

 

“Coffee with cream for Stuhlester!” Stiles sighs and stands up.

“That doesn’t even sound like Stiles,” He mumbles to himself. Just as he reaches for his cup someone’s voice cuts in.

“Interesting name you’ve got there.” Stiles’ fingers curl around the warm Styrofoam cup as he turns to see the single hottest human being he’s ever laid eyes on.

“Uh, yeah, it’s uh. Yeah,” Stiles blinks and shakes his head. “Sorry, yeah, they never get it right. It’s actually Stiles, not as bad but still not great.” The guy smiles.

“Really? No offense, but what parent names their child Stiles?” He asks.

“My name is actually Polish, and in English, it’s just a punishment. So Stiles is what I go by.” Stiles takes a sip of his heavenly coffee. “And what’s your name then, oh wise name-overload?” The guy laughs brightly.

“Derek Hale.” He sticks out his hand. “Nice to meet you Stiles.”

“Derek Hale?” Stiles shakes his hand, reveling in the warmth and strength those fingers hold. “You wouldn’t happen to be of the Beacon Hills Hales, would you?” Derek squints.

“Uh, yes I would.”

“Oh! I’m not being creepy or anything, I’m from Beacon Hills. My Dad’s the Sheriff, Sheriff Stilinski?” Stiles says quickly. Derek laughs again.

“Stiles Stilinski? Now you’ve got to be kidding me.” Stiles glares at him.

“You know what? I’m going to leave; I don’t have to take this.” Stiles turns on his heel only to be stopped by a warm hand on his arm.

“Please don’t go. I’m sorry, how can I make it up to you?” Derek asks, an apologetic smile on his face.

“I don’t know. Maybe dinner, say, 8 o’clock tomorrow?” Derek’s smile widens.

“It’s a date.” Derek turns and pulls out his phone. “Put in your number?” Stiles accepts the phone and puts in his number with the name _Stiles Stilinski (The Best Name in the Universe)_.

“See you tomorrow.” Stiles slides the phone back into Derek’s hands and winks once before leaving the coffee house. Then he spends his five minute walk home berating himself for the wink.

 

*~*~*

 

It must work though, because the date goes really well and they even plan a coffee date for the next week.

Stiles is insanely happy, and if he happens to leave out meeting Derek in his next phone call with his dad, well, that doesn’t mean anything.

 

*~*~*

 

“You know, I never thought body shots would be so fun.” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ mouth. Stiles laughs breathily.

“Really? I always thought they were fun. Danny used to love them.” Derek growls possessively and Little Stiles twitches in response. Something about Derek being jealous gets Stiles all hot and bothered.

“Give me five minutes; I’ll make you forget his name.” Derek trails down and plants kisses as he goes, biting a little on a tender spot on Stiles’ neck. Stiles moans loudly.

“Who’s name?” He asks, panting slightly. Derek laughs against his neck, pulling back smiling.

“God, I love you.” They freeze; Derek’s smiling sliding off his face. “Oh, uh, I’m, oh my god, I’m so sor-”

“I love you too.” Stiles says quickly. “I do, I love you.” Derek smiles again, surging up and kissing the breath out of Stiles.

 

*~*~*

 

“So, uh,” Derek pants slightly. Stiles turns and leans his chin on Derek’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“Would you maybe want to come home with me? Meet my family?” Derek asks, staring at the ceiling. Stiles smiles a little.

“Sure. I’d love to.” Stiles leans up and presses a kiss to the bottom of Derek’s chin. “I love _you_.” Derek grins.

“God, I’ll never get tired of you saying that.”

“The feeling’s mutual.” Derek glances down at him.

“Round two?” Stiles grins and jumps into Derek’s lap, making them both laugh.

 

*~*~*

 

“Come on, they’ll love you.” Derek gives Stiles’ hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Are you sure?” Stiles bites his lip, looking up at the looming Hale house.

“I bet by the end of the night, they’ll love you more than they love me.” He says. Stiles sighs and leans into Derek, nodding.

“Alright. But you have to protect me from Cora.” Derek laughs, tugging Stiles up the steps.

“It’s not second grade anymore. I’m sure she won’t try to get you to eat glue again.”

 

*~*~*

 

“I feel like a teenager in high school.” Stiles giggles. Derek glances at him, smiling.

“I never did this as a teenager.”

“Of course not, you were a nerd. You spent Saturday nights studying for the next week’s exams.” Stiles says. Derek fake glares at him and Stiles cackles with laughter. “Whatever, I still don’t think we’re going to be able to do anything in your tiny car.”

“You weren’t complaining about my car when you saw the look on Jackson’s face when I picked you up.” Derek says. Stiles sighs, smiling.

“That look made my day. Let’s see him brag about his Porsche at the next dorm party.” Stiles turns to look at him. “God, you’re hot. Drive faster.” Derek laughs.

“Don’t want to get caught out with the Sheriff’s son.” Stiles giggles again.

“You’re such a dork.” Derek blows a raspberry at him just as he pulls into a spot at “Make-Out Point”. Stiles climbs into Derek’s lap carefully and maneuvers the settings so the chair’s all the way back. “Guess I’ll have to ride you, then.”

“Hmm, what an issue.” Derek says with a smirk on his face.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Derek complies easily enough, pulling Stiles down to meet him. It gets heated quickly; they’ve been horny since mid-afternoon when Talia brought out some popsicles. They couldn’t find a place to do it at the Hale house so they thought driving out here would be a good idea. So far, so good. Derek’s hands trail under Stiles’ shirt, brushing over soft skin. Stiles moans at the contact. “Mm, take off your shirt.”

“Such a bossy bottom.” Derek mumbles. Stiles laughs and pulls back so Derek can do as he asks. Derek tugs off his shirt and smirks back at Stiles. “Don’t wanna leave you out.” Stiles shakes head.

“Cheeky bastard.” Derek helps him out of his t-shirt and starts leaving marks across the blank canvas that is Stiles’ skin. Derek’s fingers somehow trail down to Stiles’ belt, pulling it through the loops and sliding down the zipper to his jeans. Just as he starts to shuffle Stiles out of the restricting garment, a voice booms loudly.

“Please dress yourselves and exit the vehicle.” Stiles pulls back, eyes wide.

“Oh my god, my Dad.” Derek freezes. “Come on, come on, we’ve gotta get dressed.” Two minutes later they’re falling out of the car, Stiles zipping up his jeans as they do. The Sheriff stands there with an unimpressed look on his face. Derek coughs awkwardly and sticks out his hand.

“Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Stilinski.”


	2. No One Was Arrested!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Sheriff finds his son and his son's boyfriend at Make-Out Point doing "things", he goes a little overboard with the punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments of the last story said to continue it and this popped in my head. Enjoy!

There’s a knock on the door and Talia frowns over at her husband, confused at who could be knocking so late. Laura gets up to get it and not a minute later, she’s laughing out a “Mom, get in here!” Talia stands up, intrigued now more than anything, and walks to the front door. She’s beyond surprised to see her only son handcuffed with a very unamused Sheriff behind him.

“Mrs. Hale, I’m sorry to disturb you this evening.” He says. Talia nods.

“Quite alright, Sheriff. May I ask what the charges are against my son?” She asks, eyes drifting to Derek who seems both worried and very annoyed.

“I’m not _arrested_!” He says, scandalized that his mother would even think something like that. Talia’s eyes drift over to the squad car to see Stiles in the front seat. He’s biting his lip as he watches the exchange.

“Your son was on High Point, engaging in,” The Sheriff pauses with a pained look on his face. “Sexual activities.” Talia smiles then, and a few seconds later she’s laughing brightly, Laura joining in. Derek blushes and the Sheriff seems to be a little affronted by her reaction.

“John, did you really arrest your own son for canoodling with his boyfriend at Make-Out Point?” Talia asks when she’s calmed down, wiping tears from her eyes.

“No.” The Sheriff says. “That would be ridiculous.” Talia nods and sighs, thankful that he agrees. “I arrested _your_ son.”

“No one was arrested!” Derek says hopelessly. A car door opens and shuts and soon Stiles is up on the porch with them.

“This is ridiculous. Dad, please, just let Derek go so we can go home.” Stiles says pleadingly.

“I told you I’m not making any exceptions for-” The Sheriff starts but Stiles cuts him off.

“But you are! If this was some random teenager, you’d send him off with a little warning, but that’d be it! This is just like with Danny, and Spencer, and Ethan, who I admit was a dick. You can’t just arrest all of my boyfriends so they won’t date me! I love Derek and while I wish you could’ve met him under better circumstances, he poses no immediate threat to my happiness!” Stiles says, arms flailing. “Kind of the opposite, actually.” Derek smiles at him and Stiles smiles back.

“Alright, alright!” The Sheriff shakes his head. “Stop with the sappiness. If I let your boyfriend go, will you promise to bring him to dinner so I can actually meet him?”

“Of course.” The Sheriff pulls out a key and unhand-cuffs Derek, who rubs at his wrists tenderly. Stiles takes one wrist in his hand and rubs at it soothingly, pulling Derek into the house. As they walk away, the parents hear “Do I really have to go to the dinner?”

“Yes. Don’t worry; I’ll hide all of his guns first.” Then a hard swallow. Laura laughs and shakes her head.

“Only Der.” She leaves to rejoin the family in the living room. Talia smiles at John.

“Well, thank you, Sheriff.” John nods and glances a little at the way Stiles and Derek left. “Hey,” Talia reaches out and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. “It’s okay.” He shakes his head.

“I know, I know, it’s just, he’s my kid, you know? He doesn’t always see the bad in people. I-I don’t want him getting hurt.” John says dejectedly.

“We have to let them make mistakes and get hurt, otherwise they’ll never learn. But hey, if it’s any consolation, Derek’s a good kid. And with the way he talks about Stiles, I don’t think he intends in any way to hurt him.” The Sheriff smiles and nods.

“Goodnight, Talia.”

“Goodnight John.”

 

*~*~*

 

Five years later, when John stands up to speak at their wedding, he starts the speech with “When I first met Derek-” to which Derek hides his face in Stiles’ neck and Stiles laughs brightly.

Yeah, some stories never get old.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and thanks for reading!


End file.
